Animal in You
by AutumnDynasty
Summary: Jak tries to cope with the increasing power of the monster within...Slight horror. Implied death. Ficlet. Disclaimer: I dont own 'das Teir in Mir' or 'Jak 2'. Belong to their respective owners.
1. Animal in You

A spur-of-the-moment as yet unedited ficlet. It's a bit strange, and has a tiny spoiler of Jak 3 (the trailer). The first paragraph of Latin is from the song das Teir in Mir, translated as Animal in Me by E Nomine. The last paragraph is the rough translation of the Latin one. As I said, this is strange and slightly OOC. Only slightly. But how would you react hmm?  
  
###  
  
Animal in Me  
  
_**Silva in lumine, Lunae arcana est.  
  
Domus mea.  
  
Silva in lumine.  
  
Stellarum est...**  
_  
The halting, choked song waned from its already quiet whisper, trailing off into another fit of shuddering sobs.  
  
_Why not give up?_ A voice in his head jeered, _Why do you continue? What's in it for you?  
_  
But to listen would be to forsake hope. And hope was the only thing he had left.  
  
_Hope? Don't make me laugh! Where's the hope in this? Everyone has abandoned you! They hate you, even after you saved them! Isn't that ironic? They revile you for holding the 'power' that saved them.  
_  
'Some power it is', he thought, 'A cruel wraith of purple lightning and fury, a creature of pure hate that I can scantly control.'  
  
He could feel the beast within him snarl. The anger built steadily and sparks of bright purple flashed dangerously. The light-haired man closed his eyes, breathing in shallow, even breaths. The tears subsided slowly. It was so out of character for him. Why was he acting like this?  
  
'It might have something to do with the monster inside'. He thought with bitter sarcasm, 'he's destroyed so much...so many...my frie...'  
  
He clenched his teeth against another wave. It was becoming too much to handle. 'Keep going. Keep going. Ashelin promised someone would find us...me.'  
  
The Sun beat down mercilessly against him. Punishing and cruel; hating him for his crimes  
  
_Don't take all the credit_ the voice mocked _I did all the dirty work. I know you won't forget it in a hurry._ It paused, then sounded almost thoughtful.  
  
_You should be glad I killed that fuzzy orange rat. Wasn't he annoying? Didn't he leave you handle everything? Didn't he leave you in that prison for two years? You should be thanking me!  
_  
He growled. 'He came for me when no one else did. He supported me. He cared enough to follow me out here!' The voice laughed; a grating, awkward sound that sent a chill down the mans spine. The heat was becoming unbearable.  
  
'Keep moving. Keep moving' he resumed his mantra, hoping against hope that the voice was wrong; that Ashelin still cared. 'Tune him out. Don't listen. Have hope.'  
  
_You can try  
_  
Thinking back, he remembered a time before Haven City. He'd almost forgotten, due to the things he had experienced. This single memory he had engraved on his mind, too stubborn to let go. It was the day he had met Daxter. That cheerful, loudmouthed boy who never let things get him down. The only one to ignore his lack of verbal communication in general and chattered away regardless. The only one who played the games he liked or went wherever he wanted to go.  
  
_But no matter what you believe_  
  
They had been inseparable since the day they had met. An orphan with no memory, he had appeared on the beach of Sandover one summer day. The first person he had met was Daxter. The boy was immediately friendly, despite not knowing the boy. He spoke as though to a long-time friend. Open and confident, out-going and talkative. Everything that he was not.  
  
_Nobody's coming to find you_  
  
"Don't worry buddy, I'll take care of ya! I'm the best guide around this place! I'll take you to meet the old log Samos. He's got this daughter Kiera. I'm gonna marry her one day..." Even when they had travelled to the city, Dax still watched his back.  
  
"I've been looking for you for two years!"  
  
"No! WE did great! Right, partner?"  
  
"Jak, watch out for those Metal Heads!  
  
"Where you going there pal? Jak?"  
  
"Jak!"  
  
_Nobody cares  
_  
'Think of Sandover. Think of the Flut-Fluts. The trees. The sky. Daxter...  
  
_Nobody knows you_  
  
.... I'm so sorry.  
  
_But this animal in you.  
_  
**Under the Moonlight  
  
In the lighted woods  
  
Is my hiding place,  
  
My home.  
  
It is in the lighted woods  
  
Under the Stars. **


	2. Note Please read!

Yes I know this is meant to go at the beginning or end of a chapter but ah well. I don't care much, and neither should you guys really! XD Anyway, just a few things  
  
Firstly, the Latin translation. I should have mentioned this but its only a really rough translation, ok? Don't take it literally and thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out.  
  
Secondly for anyone interested I'm putting the lyrics here of the song: -  
  
_Das Teir in Mir  
_  
_E Nomine_  
  
Silva in lumine  
  
Lunae arcana est  
  
Domus mea  
  
Silva inlumine  
  
Stellarum est

Dunkle wolken und finstere gedanken  
  
die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine schranken  
  
in mir kommt die gier auf getier  
  
das ich massakrier  
  
ich sp?r die lust auf blut jetzt und hier  
  
tief in der nacht die funkelnden sterne  
  
ein s??er geruch zieht mich in die ferne  
  
habacht wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht  
  
meine Glut entfacht und der j?ger in mir erwacht

Fremde gedanken wilde gel?ste  
  
das verlangen nach dem zarten fleisch von br?sten  
  
will reissen, will beissen zerfleischen zerfetzen  
  
bei lustvoller jagt meine Beute hetzen  
  
glutrote augen folgen deiner spur  
  
die witterung f?hrt ?ber weite flur  
  
ich mutier zum tier, bin ein gesch?pf der nacht  
  
ich bin der j?ger des mondes bis der mond erwacht

Es ist das tier in mir  
  
es weckt die gier nach dir  
  
habdich zum fressen gern  
  
kannst du mein verlangen  
  
FFNet doesnt recognize some characters,hence the ? bits. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!


End file.
